Heightened Fear
by violetwarnercobalt
Summary: He watched his partner cling on for dear life, he was the one closest but the fear choked him and McGee wasn't sure if he could save Tony in time. Short One-shot. Spoilers for 5x05 Leap of Faith. McGee centric.


_**Heightened Fear**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own or am any way affiliated with those that own NCIS, nor am I connected in to the show's cast and crew. This is written out of enjoyment and I am not making any money off of it. So please do not sue.

_**Summary: **_He watched his partner cling on for dear life, he was the one closest but the fear choked him and McGee wasn't sure if he could save Tony in time. Short One-shot.

_**Spoilers:**_ Season 5 episode 'Leap of Faith'

_**A/N 1:**_ OK so this is a slight step away from what I usually write because Tony isn't the main focus, however I have been known to Timmy bash on Twitter much to the horror of a certain someone so Sandbar this is for you! I really do love the Probie! Well sometimes :D

_**A/N 2:**_ I know I have two fics waiting for new chapters but I will try and get them done this weekend. Also Happy Easter to those who celebrate and Happy whatever else may be happening this weekend.

_**Heightened Fear**_

He could hear his partner's terrified screams for help, could see the pleading in the man's green eyes even from where he stood; it was a look he had never seen before and one which froze him deep inside.

He wanted to help, honest to God he did, but he couldn't move. His legs felt like lead and jelly all at the same time and he was scared that if he took a step he would fall flat on his face as the team's senior field agent plunged to to his death. He wasn't sure if he would be of any help even if he could make it over to Tony in time, what with the combination of his sweat drenched hands, hands that were shaking with immeasurable fear, and the fact he knew his eyes would clench shut tightly before he reached the edge.

His heart was pounding like a Keith Moon drum solo on steroids, his breath becoming harder to catch with each passing second, completely stopping at the second petrified scream of the man in danger of plummeting hundreds and hundreds of feet, splattering himself into a mush of red, onto the faded grey concrete of the parking garage road.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have teased the Italian about the comical sound of the bellow, made some joke about the way it sounded like the stock Wilhelm scream favoured by the old black and white films that Tony loves so much. However, it was neither the time nor the place to be making wisecracks, and it was not a situation to be taken lightly.

His colleague, his friend; the cocky frat boy who irritated and teased him on a daily basis, who was also the caring man whom would not only fight to the death to protect the team, but would also show up to Tim's apartment in the middle of the night, just so he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts after a particularly difficult case, could at any moment die in front of him. That was _definitely_ no laughing matter.

"McGee!" his boss' yell and unspoken order shook him out of his fear induced distraction of slightly unrelated rambling thoughts.

It was also at that moment that the adrenaline took over and the pounding of his heart was replaced by the pounding of his feet on the pavement as the, affectionately nicknamed, Probie ran to the section of concrete wall that Tony clung to for dear life after being flung over it by a murderous blonde, in a silver car, tried to make her escape from the agents whom had come to arrest her.

There was only a brief second of hesitation as he reached the barrier, a single moment where all he wanted to do was slam his eyes shut and leave them that way until the whole ordeal was over and done with, that hit him as soon as he looked over the edge to grasp DiNozzo's arms and McGee saw how high they really were above the ground.

He had never been any good with heights.

A second wave of much needed strength and adrenaline kicked in at the right time and he pulled the older man to safety with a force that he was sure he would never be able to conjure up again.

Once Tony was officially out of danger of falling, the two federal agents slumped against the cold, hard surface behind them, both panting heavily with a mix of left over terror, exertion and exhaustion.

The world around Timothy McGee became muffled as he focused on the throbbing of his pulse in his ears and he tried to wrap his head around what had almost happened.

The few seconds of slightly awkward silence was broken as the man beside him spoke "I love you, McGee. I promise to never give you a hard time ever again." a trembling hand patted Tim's arm in a genuine sign of thanks.

"Yeah, right." was the younger man's only reply.

The silence they returned to no longer held the awkwardness it had before, Tony's words, panted out with brotherly affection, leaving them in a comfortable camaraderie as they waited for their two remaining team mates to apprehend the killer and come to collect them.

The following day, after the shock had worn off, the Tony and Tim would return to their normal, bickering selves.

_A/N: My shortest fic so far! I hoped it came out ok, as I said it was a first for me._

_As for my earlier comments about Timmy bashing, I may enjoy it as a sport sometimes but when it comes down to it I really do love him and he will always be the one that saved Tony from certain death! Also I would never bash Sean Murray, that guy is awesome :D_

_Thoughts? _


End file.
